1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strap connectors for swimming goggles.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates a conventional connector 1' for connecting a strap 2' to a goggle frame 3' (FIG. 3). The connector 1' includes a first end 11' connected to the goggle frame 3' and a second end 12' having two spaced ribs 121' and 122' and a notch 123' defined in an outer edge thereof. In use, an end of the strap 2' is wound through the ribs 121' and 122' in a manner shown in FIG. 9 and then passes the notch 123' to a status shown in FIG. 10 to fix the length of the strap. However, the users are often puzzled about the way of winding the strap 2'. As a result, the winding is time-consuming and difficult to achieve. In addition, the strap 2' is seriously twisted after use, as shown in FIG. 11. The present invention is intended to provide improved strap connectors that mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.